


【维勇】世界尽头

by silencecho_8785



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chinese Language, Falling In Love, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencecho_8785/pseuds/silencecho_8785
Summary: 《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗？》背景，赏金猎人维（？）x仿生人勇
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 4





	1. 01

“所以他就是这次的行动目标？”维克托靠在车里兴趣缺缺地翻看着几张复写纸。胜生勇利。他在心里默念，手指划过纸上仿生人的照片。五官柔和的东亚人，在他干掉的仿生人中也算少见。

“他看起来真够小的……外观23岁？哇，我真搞不懂亚洲人的年龄。”

“奉劝你不要因为外表而小瞧他，”视频电话那头的格奥尔基提醒他，“你也知道要不是他一枪击中了谢尔盖，这次任务本来用不上你出场。”

“嗯哼，”维克托翻动着纸张，“这次从火星逃到地球的八个仿生人还剩几个？”

“五个，谢尔盖已经解决了三个，就在他测试到胜生勇利时，那个仿生人突然拔出了枪——不知道从哪里偷来或抢来的。”

“上帝保佑谢尔盖。”维克托漫不经心地回应着格奥尔基，“剩下五个枢纽6型——还真够高级的。”

“几乎可以以假乱真。”格奥尔基赞同道。

“只要沃伊特·坎普夫测试还有效，我们就不用担心把它们与人类混淆不是吗？”维克托笑了笑，“枢纽6型的赏金会更高一些吗？”

对面沉默了一下，“我想你不缺钱。”

“我只是一个普普通通的赏金猎人，”维克托摊了摊手，“而且我最近想买一头山羊。”

格奥尔基在屏幕那边倒抽一口凉气：“你不是有一匹马吗？”

“它死了。可怜的老马卡钦，也算是寿终正寝吧。不管怎么说，我要物色一只新宠物。我的那群邻居天天盯着我的窝棚看呢。”

“干掉这五个仿生人，你就有足够的钱支付一头山羊的首付。”格奥尔基翻看着他的《西尼目录》，维克托能从他的声音里听出一丝嫉妒的味道。他想起了格奥尔基的猫。那是格奥尔基的前女友移民之前留给他的。拥有一只真正的动物其实已经很不错了，不过毕竟……猫不能被养在楼顶，而就算是那些无法通过智力测试的“鸡头”都可以说自己在家里养了一只猫。

“如果在那之后我还活着的话。”

“别傻了，你是列宁格勒最优秀的赏金猎人，如果你被干掉了，我们就只能放任这些仿生人在我们的城市里游荡，直到他们呆腻味了决定离开——你知道那会造成多大的恐慌吗？”

“是是——”类似的话他已经听过无数遍，此刻更是格外提不起兴趣，“如果没有别的需要吩咐我就出发了，波波维奇局长。”

“祝一切顺利。”

视频电话结束，维克托稍微整理了一下自己，发动了飞车。胜生勇利，外观年龄二十三岁，猜测于八个月前从火星乘坐飞船来到地球，现在正以舞者的身份在亚历山大剧院活动。谢尔盖的笔记他已经熟记于心，这个时间点胜生勇利应该还在剧院排练。他在即将上演的剧目中扮演主角，就算谢尔盖的举动打草惊蛇，他也不太可能丢下一切凭空消失。

也就是说，这一趟值得碰碰运气，顺利的话，他观赏完排练出来还能顺带把赏金领了。

视线里已经能看见剧院宏伟的楼顶，他操作着飞车缓缓降落，听着从中传出的悠扬弦乐，这让他的心情多少振奋了些。

正在排练的是一部不知名的舞剧，他在第一排找了个位置舒舒服服地坐了下来，毫不费力地就在一群演员中发现了胜生勇利。

他把额发全部梳了上去固定，资料图上那副土气的蓝框眼镜也不见踪影，这使得他看起来更加符合他设定的外观年龄。他身着纯白有羽毛点缀的演出服，在聚光灯下亮晶晶地闪着光。他在群演的簇拥下垂手而立，头低到胸前。看来我运气不错，正好赶上开场，维克托想。

接着，就像退潮时的波浪一样，群演们四下散去，只留下胜生勇利一人站在舞台中央。女声的咏叹调恰到好处地接入，他缓缓动作起来。

所有的声音和颜色仿佛都离他远去了，又在下一秒喧嚣着回归，如同海浪拍打着礁石。维克托目瞪口呆地看着胜生勇利的舞姿。那简直可以和他收藏的那些经典录影带相提并论。他是哪家公司生产的？德林？罗森？造得真好。

他不得不承认他居然有些不想完成任务了。作为一个苏联人，他全身上下的艺术细胞都在叫嚣着对眼前这位舞者的赞美，即使空气中满布的放射性微尘还在锲而不舍地改变着他们的基因，斯拉夫人对于艺术的无上追求也是不可磨灭的。

这一小节颇具圣洁感的音乐逐渐进入尾声，胜生勇利摆出了结束姿势，却在下一刻拉开了衣服上的暗扣。黑色的布料倾泻而下，在大腿根部形成了半裙摆的形状，同时乐声风格一转，变得挑逗、极具暗示性起来。

维克托听出这是同一旋律，却因为编曲原因让人感觉区别如同天堂与地狱、天使与恶魔。如果说胜生勇利在刚才演绎的是不经世事、情窦初开的少年，现在他将要扮演的就是极富成熟魅力的女王。他本人也很快进入了状态，有几次他的眼神扫过维克托所在的方向，那充满诱惑力的双眸让他的内心产生了一些说不清道不明的冲动。

他站了起来离开排练厅。他发现就因为这短短的一段独舞，他开始欣赏胜生勇利这个人——仿生人了。这种感情在任务中是致命的。他需要尽快进入自己的角色。再说了，他居然觉得胜生勇利的表演富有感情，这太荒谬了。仿生人能做到的只有模仿。他们缺少共情能力，无法如同人类那样产生并回应情感。他只是一个逃亡的仿生人，而维克托需要做的就是尽快对他进行移情测试并且破坏掉他。

他站在外面一直等到排练厅里面的音乐声变得杂乱无章，广播声宣布排练一个半小时后继续。维克托已经平复好了心情，他跟在一群龙套的后面走向化妆室。他决定速战速决，赶在他再次心生怜悯之前将一切扳回正确的轨道。然后他要买一只山羊。

他随便拉住一个群演问她胜生勇利的化妆室在哪里，那个背上装饰着小翅膀的女孩奇怪地看了他一眼，为他指了路。他顺着走廊走到尽头，看见一个房间的门上贴着“胜生先生私人化妆室”。他敲了敲门。

“请进。”温润的声音响起，他推开门。

胜生勇利坐在镜子前，脸上架着维克托见过的那副蓝框眼镜，还没有换下演出服。他微笑着看着维克托。“请问有什么事？”标准的俄语流淌而出，如同机器一般丝毫不差。

装得还挺像。维克托暗想，也露出礼节性的笑容。“我刚才看见了你排练，”他指了指门外，“你跳得很棒。”

“谢谢，”胜生勇利依旧微笑着，声音冷漠疏离，“可是我不知道你是谁。”又一个仿生人的显著特征。维克托向胜生勇利展示了他的手提箱。

“我是列宁格勒警察局的人。”

“是吗？”听起来居然像是胜生勇利在鼓励他往下说。他的眼睛里依旧没有什么情绪波动，就像维克托跟他谈论的只是今天的天气，“那你来这里有什么事？”

维克托拖过一把椅子坐下，打开了手提箱。“我奉命来这里对你做一个标准性格测试。只需要几分钟。”他全身的肌肉都绷紧了，密切注意着胜生勇利的反应。只要胜生勇利有拔枪的趋势，他就趁机制伏他。

“好的。”出乎他意料的是，胜生勇利干脆地答应了。维克托一边取出沃伊特·坎普夫设备安装，一边用余光打量着胜生勇利。对方只是安静地坐在椅子上看着他的一举一动，似乎还有些好奇。

“摘下眼镜，”胜生勇利顺从地照做，维克托走过去，将带着密密麻麻感应器的吸盘贴在他的脸上。“我会给你看一些图片，然后问你几个问题。还有这束光——”他一边说着一边调节笔形光束电筒角度，“好了。”

胜生勇利似乎因为光的刺激微微皱起了眉头。“我的眼睛不太受得了光线刺激。一定要这样吗？”

“如果你配合的话，我们马上就能结束。”维克托回答道。“你准备好了吗？”

“开始吧。”

“我将描述一系列社会情境，你需要对每个情境立即作出反应，越快越好。当然，我也会对你的反应计时。”

维克托不知道是不是自己看花了眼，胜生勇利的嘴角微微翘起了一点。他是在笑吗？维克托登时有种不妙的预感。

他挑了一道题：“你坐在那里看电视，突然发现手腕上爬着一只黄蜂。”

仪表盘上的指针到处乱晃，这可不是什么有意义的反应。“对不起先生？我想我没听明白你在说什么。”胜生勇利的声音依旧没有太大起伏。维克托看着他，产生了一种感觉——也许胜生勇利才是占据了主动权的那一个，维克托在他面前就像是牵线木偶一样可笑。

他迅速打消了这个念头。

“你的俄语发音很标准。”他盯着胜生勇利，对方不置可否地笑了笑。

“我有一位优秀的老师，但我才来苏联没多久。我的词汇量并不大——你知道，我之前一直待在美国。”

我想你说的是新美国——火星上最主要的美国殖民地。维克托把这句话咽了回去。胜生勇利显然知道他的目的，也听懂了他在说什么，但他什么也没挑明，反而用这种方式来扰乱测试。这让维克托有种一拳打在棉花上的挫败感。

这道题已经不可能测出什么了，于是他换了一道，用英语，“你在读一本战前写的小说。书中人物去参观旧金山的渔人码头。他们饿了，走进一家海鲜餐馆，其中一人点了龙虾。厨师当着他们的面把龙虾扔进一桶开水中。”

“如果是现在，我会投诉这家店。但是你也说了这是战前的小说，我想我们不能用当今的价值观去衡量故人。”指标只是在绿区内晃荡。

维克托心里大概有底了。他继续下一个问题。“你打开杂志——”

“我打开杂志，然后我将看到一整页裸女彩照？”他的话被打断了，胜生勇利似笑非笑地看着他。

“看来你知道我为什么来找你。”

“你们怀疑我是仿生人对么？来到这里以后我至少被你们这样自称警察的人盘问过十次。最有趣的一次，那个人让我想象我怀孕了，而造成这一切的薄情男人要和我最好的朋友私奔。”胜生勇利眯起眼睛，“你们的问题能不能专业一点？或者，至少看看对象是谁再问话。”

“也就是说你承认袭击了我们的警员。”

“我不认为那是袭击，”胜生勇利耸了耸肩，“他围着我问这些性骚扰的问题，在我拒绝回答后还想对我开枪。我只不过是正当防卫。还有，你们真的是列宁格勒警察局的人吗？我在警察局有熟人，所以经常会去那里找他。我不记得见过你。”

他下意识做出推眼镜的动作，脸上的吸盘被碰掉，落在地上。他弯腰去捡，身上却传来了一阵响亮的撕裂声。是他的戏服。

“让我来吧。”维克托说，让勇利站到一边。但是他刚弯下腰就感到不对。冷硬的枪管抵在他的太阳穴上。

“我想你不是警察局派来的赏金猎人，对不对？”像是打开了某种开关，胜生勇利的声音充满戏谑，“装出一副正派的模样，只是为了问这些下流问题……你大概不会介意被送到真正的警察局吧？”

他依旧用枪管牢牢指着维克托，另一只手拿起视频电话。

“接列宁格勒警察局，”他说，“我要报警。”


	2. 02

维克托差点笑出声，“你的选择非常明智。”他不明白胜生勇利报警的用意，但至少现在的形势对他有利。等到巡警过来，他就可以自证身份，胜生勇利也只能坐以待毙了。

也许胜生勇利觉得自己是个真人？他想。不是没有这样的事情发生，那些公司一直在研究为仿生人植入假记忆，从而试图通过移情测试。但据他所知，还没有出现过成功案例。即使记忆能以假乱真，感情依旧不行。

几分钟后一个魁梧的巡警进入了房间，整个过程中胜生勇利一直用枪瞄着他，手上没有丝毫颤抖。巡警一进入房间就示意胜生勇利放下激光枪。“发生了什么？”他问道，狐疑地扫视着他们两个。

胜生勇利说：“和之前一样。装作赏金猎人来问我下流问题。”

“我是警察局的赏金猎人。”维克托有些不悦。他掏出证件交给巡警。

“是列宁格勒警察局吗？”巡警看着他的证件问。

“我的上级是格奥尔基·波波维奇局长，我身边的这位是从火星逃到地球的仿生人。他打伤了我的同事，所以我接替了他的工作。如果您是警察局的员工，就请您不要干扰我的任务。”

巡警还是怀疑地看着他。“我认识局里所有的赏金猎人，但我没见过你。也没有什么波波维奇局长。”

维克托这次是被气笑的。“我有充足的理由相信你也是仿生人。你们是一伙的？”那两个人没有回答他。这让他有些气馁，碍于他还没能用测试确定这两人的真实身份，无法使用强硬措施，除了通过交流让他们露出马脚以外别无他法。而眼下这两个人的配合天衣无缝，他的计划最终变成了一出滑稽的独角戏。不过至少他还能尝试一下。他向视频电话走去，“我要给局里打个电话。”

这下两把激光枪同时指着他了。“我们可冒不起这个风险。”巡警示意他举起双手，胜生勇利顺势搜了他的身，拿走了他的警用手枪和激光枪。“也许你是从精神病院跑出来的，还有可以接应你的同伙。我想我们最好还是去执法部给你挂个号。”

“我也去，”胜生勇利淡淡地说，“我要亲自提供证词。”

看来他们已经完全不打算掩饰了，他应该在进门的时候就将胜生勇利打倒。维克托有点生自己的气。自己究竟是什么时候放松了警惕的？第一眼看到他的那一刻？他开始跳舞的那一刻？还是他展露出自己性感一面的那一刻？不管怎么说，他似乎对一名仿生人产生了移情反应。这已经是致命的失误了。

两个人押着他乘坐电梯到了顶楼，巡警把维克托推向他那辆标志醒目的警车。车子在一片沉默中启动了。

维克托暗自分析着现在的形势。车子刚启动他便察觉出那不是警察局的方向。也许他们会带他去一个僻静的地方杀人灭口，或者押回他们的大本营。不管是哪种情况都凶多吉少，毕竟胜生勇利的枪口从上车开始就没有从他的脑袋上移开。

最后他决定静观其变。说得好听点是这样，实际上他已经步入了一个死局，除了顺着对方的意思来别无他选。

过了很久——也有可能只过了几分钟，因为维克托的大脑被混乱的思绪填满了——警车降落在了一栋颇具后现代感的建筑前。

胜生勇利先一步离开，由巡警带他开始挂号。这一系列手续都是维克托所熟悉的，唯一的一点区别就是他和犯人的身份对调了。这期间他尽可能地保持着沉默，巡警最后将他带到了一间办公室，示意他在一张简洁的桌子前坐下。

安排完这一切他就离开了，甚至把维克托的枪还给了他。

有趣，维克托心想。冷硬的武器带来了久违的安心感，也让他对这群人的真实目的更加好奇。他打量着这间办公室，它的装潢非常简洁，完完全全就是一个普通人会想到的办公室的样子，唯一稀奇一点的就是窗边有一棵看起来半死不活的盆栽。他走到窗户边上，发现它没有上锁，并且直通外界。如果他从窗户翻出去——

“我猜你不想那么做，毕竟你可能还会对我们接下来的谈话感兴趣。”一道女声在他背后响起，听起来有点忍俊不禁。维克托转过身，一位身材娇小的女性和胜生勇利一起走进了办公室。她的头发是和维克托类似的银灰色，在脑后紧紧束成一个髻，黑色的眼睛里盛满了温柔的笑意，仅凭肉眼观察的确和人类相差无几。

“初次见面，维克托·尼基弗罗夫先生。”对方优雅地欠身，示意他重新在办公桌前坐下，“我是娜塔莎·罗森。”

胜生勇利站在窗前默默地看着他们。眼里闪过一丝戏谑。维克托立即便注意到了，但他来不及细想。

“你是仿生人。”维克托说，用的是肯定的语气。

“您的眼神很敏锐。”对方颔首。

“为什么要主动来接触我？我可是赏金猎人。”

和大多数仿生人一样，娜塔莎对这些威胁并没有什么反应，只是掩口轻笑。“我和那些逃亡的仿生人不一样，某种意义上来说，我还算是罗森公司的财产。您没有理由消灭我。况且我们的目的只是和您谈一谈，如果您能放下一点戒备，这个过程对我们双方而言都可能容易很多。”

“那就要看你们的诚意了。”维克托耸耸肩。

“我和勇利的身上现在都没有任何武器，而您有枪。如果这样还不足以让您放心的话……”娜塔莎凝视着他。

“好吧，好吧，我接受你的提议。先问一句，这里是你们的大本营？”也许里面混有一两个人类，但是，当然，不借助专业的测试，人类和仿生人的区别微乎其微。

“绝大多数都是因为各种各样的原因出逃，现在正躲避赏金猎人追杀的仿生人。”娜塔莎笑了笑。

“尽管逃离人类的理由不尽相同，他们从来没有想过加害人类。他们只是需要一个容身之处，于是我收容了他们。这里是罗森公司的一栋废弃办公楼，平时不会有人来。我们就以此为基础建立了一个封闭的系统。”

“我原本是罗森公司作展示用的商品，这些地方我还算熟悉。你知道，罗森在苏联的生意遭到了一些阻力——于是我就没有用处了。”

“虽然我很感激你们的坦诚，把一切向我和盘托出。但是我想你们也明白，只有死人才能守住秘密。”维克托做好了最坏的打算。无论这些仿生人想用这些情报和他交换什么，代价都不是他付得起的。

对方露出了惊讶的神情。“哦不，绝不是这样。”她说着说着又微笑起来。“我会告诉您我们的目的，不过在那之前，我还想给您展示一些东西。勇利，拜托你了。”

胜生勇利点了点头，走到维克托旁边坐下。娜塔莎拿过一旁沃伊特·坎普夫测试的材料。

“我听说这是目前检测仿生人最有效的手段。”她说。

维克托点头。

“我只是随口一问——出于好奇——您做过这个测试吗？”娜塔莎摆弄着仪器。

“每个赏金猎人在加入警察局的时候都会做。”

“是吗——我知道了。”她漫不经心地回答，将吸盘递给了勇利，对方顺从地将它贴在了脸上。

娜塔莎递过笔形手电。“现在，请您对这位仿生人进行移情测试吧。”

维克托错愕地盯着这两个人。

“对于刚刚在剧院混淆视听的行为我很抱歉，”胜生勇利开口，“但那只是我们将你带来的手段。接下来我会配合你的测试——不管是什么问题。”他狡黠地笑了，维克托突然发现他笑起来的时候，红棕色的眼睛会闪闪发光，就像里面打翻了一片星河。这个发现让他的心脏狠狠震颤了一下。

测试的结果令人震惊。胜生勇利的各项指标都显示着他是一名正常的人类。他毫不费力地通过了移情测试。

“不用怀疑之前的测试结果，我是仿生人——我甚至可以告诉你我的型号和生产时间。这栋楼里的其他仿生人也大都如此。人类已经制造出了拥有移情能力的仿生人，只是我们不说，也没有人会知道，对吧？”

“据我所知，人类和仿生人最主要的区别，就是人类拥有移情能力而仿生人没有。但是，当这最后一点区别开始消失时，人类和仿生人的不同……又是什么呢？”娜塔莎接着勇利的话说，他们的话让维克托如坠冰窟。

沃伊特量表失效了——虽然量表已经更新了好几代，但之前都是在旧量表淘汰之前已经出现了全新的型号。而这次不一样——他们还没有找到能替代沃伊特量表的测试标准。如果现有的测试已经无法区分出人类和仿生人——

“这正是我们所想的。你也知道我们是移民的附赠品——同意移民去火星的人都会得到一个仿生人，不管作什么用途。当我们和人类还有很大差距的时候，人类将我们当作工具来使役，而现在——我们要求与人类相同的权益。”

现在维克托明白他来到了什么地方——一个秘密结社，他无意中了解到了最先进的仿生人正在筹划的一场阴谋。但是还不对，勇利的神情、娜塔莎的话……乍一看似乎没什么问题，但违和感在所有细枝末节的地方堆积，已经到了不可忽视的地步。“你们把这么重要的情报轻易透露给我，”他肯定地说，“是想从我身上得到什么。”

“看来我们达成了一致。”娜塔莎回答，“很抱歉一直在卖关子，但还有一件事——也是最重要的一件事。”

“娜塔莎。”勇利突然出声打断，“你确定要在这里……”

“怎么？勇利是在担心他吗？”娜塔莎暧昧地笑了。勇利立马摇头，耳朵尖可疑地红了。

“我的意思是，最后的情况很可能会，嗯，变得一发不可收拾。我们可以换到另外一个比较安全的地点说这件事。”勇利解释道。他看起来很镇定，但维克托凭借多年的工作经验注意到他正在掩饰什么。这个认知让他警惕了起来。

“没关系。尼基弗罗夫先生，放轻松，这不会伤害到你，至少客观来说。”娜塔莎把连满导线的吸盘递给他。

“我不明白你们想做什么。”维克托没有接，“我想我已经说过我在加入警局时便通过了测试。”

“没错。但总有一些人喜欢动歪心思。您也知道，自从仿生人越来越像人类，赏金猎人的工作也越来越不好做了。分辨人类和仿生人是一方面，还有就是严重的心理负担——很多赏金猎人对仿生人产生了移情，到了最后他们再也无法对仿生人下手，只好辞职。”

“一个两个还好，这样的事情逐渐多起来之后，警察局就头疼了。他们需要一个比人类更合适的替代品。”

“仿生人。”维克托回答，感到口干舌燥。他的脑海中迅速回想着和他共事的赏金猎人。尤里、米拉、谢尔盖……会不会有什么细节被他忽略了，让他没有注意到其实他们是仿生人？或者说……他才是一直被蒙在鼓里的那一个？

勇利把吸盘贴到他的脸上，娜塔莎调整了一下量表的位置，使维克托也能看见读数。他抑制不住地开始发抖，真相呼之欲出，但他不确定自己有没有做好准备接受它。

“这就是最后一件事了。我们只是想确认一下，然后我们之间不会再有任何隐瞒。”

一切准备好后，娜塔莎却并没有拿出记录问题的表格，反而从办公桌的抽屉里翻出一只精致的手提包。

“他们从火星带过来的，”她把玩着那个包，“很精致，对吧？”

“没错。”维克托奇怪地看着她。

“婴儿皮质，”娜塔莎笑得云淡风轻，“百分之一百纯婴儿皮。”

维克托看着仪表上的指针。它们疯狂转动起来，但是是在短暂的迟疑之后。太迟了。

指针还在疯狂摆动。他对这个反应很熟悉，不过当然，不是在他自己身上。几乎所有的仿生人到了这一步都会放弃反抗——他们的面色会迅速灰败下去，就像是生命力在那一瞬间悄无声息地流逝了。维克托厌恶仿生人的这种机制，毕竟真正的生命绝不会轻易放弃挣扎。

而现在他……像是有什么在他的大脑里啪的一下炸开，把思维扰成一滩乱流。他开始发热，又禁不住打了几个寒战。量表还是有效的……他们依旧可以凭借这个追踪仿生人……但重点不是这个……

“我有着之前27年人生的记忆。”他咬着牙说。胜生勇利站了起来，密切关注着他的动向，娜塔莎依旧坐在办公桌后面把玩着那个包。

“我们都清楚记忆是最不靠谱的东西，”她的声音里带上了一些怜悯，“我很抱歉，但是我想你必须要知道这个事实……”

“知道这个事实又怎么样？我还是个赏金猎人，我忠实于列宁格勒警察局。于我而言你们只是活生生的赏金——可以让我拥有一只新宠物的赏金。”

“居然还在想这个吗？”娜塔莎摇了摇头，终于从办公桌后走出来，向维克托伸出了手。

“这只是你自己所认为的……如果警察局那边发现你知道了自己的身份……他们又会怎么想呢？”

“加入我们吧。”

维克托感觉全身的血液都在往头上涌，眼前不停冒着金花。他已经无法思考了，他得尽快回到警察局质问格奥尔基，这一切是怎么回事。但是在那之前……他是来追捕仿生人的。

他的手摸到了枪。他听见胜生勇利在大叫着什么，然后是一声剧烈的爆响，他的头上挨了一下，接着他就什么也不知道了。


	3. 03

维克托发现自己回到了童年时期。他没有感到多么惊讶，因为马卡钦也跟着一起变小了，正顺从地让他抚摸着自己顺滑的鬃毛和天鹅绒一般柔软的鼻尖，满足地响着鼻息。

他们坐在一片草地上。这也很难得，因为维克托已经快不记得自己上一次看见自然生长的绿色植物是什么时候了。在放射性微尘的侵蚀下生命逐渐让步，直到这个星球变成一片荒芜的废墟。

他听见有人在喊他。他转过头，看见雅科夫拄着拐杖站在另一头。他还是那么不苟言笑，却偏偏能在他的一举一动中让维克托察觉出这个老人是多么的喜爱自己。他像是浸泡在温暖的水中，有一种晕乎乎的舒适感。

他朝着老人跑过去，但是周围的一切都开始消失。脚下的地面塌陷成了冰冷锋利的玻璃碎片，远处传来嘈杂的语声，是娜塔莎。她的嘴开开合合，维克托只能从中听出“假货”“赝品”之类的字眼。恐慌感从内心蔓延到了四肢，他无法动弹。他感到无穷无尽的恐慌。他开始无意识地呼唤着某个名字，追寻着某个一袭黑衣的身影……

那是谁来着？

他睁开眼。他似乎躺在一间卧室里。从装潢来看，他还没有离开罗森公司的大楼。

头脑还是有些昏沉，他呻吟着撑起身子。后脑还在隐隐作痛，那一下真够狠的。

“终于醒了，你这一觉睡得真够久。”他扭头，胜生勇利坐在房间另一头的一张桌子前，正饶有兴味地看着他。“你不停地翻身、说梦话、大喊大叫——说真的，你是小婴儿吗？”

记忆的碎片一点点流回他的脑海，让他悚然一惊。他下意识地找枪，自然摸了个空。

“在你彻底冷静下来之前，我们可不敢让你碰枪。”胜生勇利笑了。他站起来，一步一步走到维克托面前，“你的表现一点也不好。睡觉时还在嘟囔下流话的色胚。”

胜生勇利好像变得有点不一样——维克托感觉到了。如果说他在台下一直都是安安静静的，现在的他仿佛打开了那时那个充满挑逗性的开关。他的每一句话、每一个眼神都在暗示着什么，却在维克托寻求的时候一溜烟消失了，只在他的心尖上留下被猫尾巴拂过一般的触感，痒丝丝的。

“这不可能……你不知道我梦见了什么……你还偷看我睡觉？坏孩子。”维克托暂时将其他的事情都丢到了一边——不管从何种意义上说，他都没法去想那件事。他远没有冷静到能做出决断，而且现在——谁还在意这些呢。

“我被吩咐看好你，防止你再次失控。我只是稍微靠近了那么——一点。”勇利凑到他面前，温热的鼻息打在他的皮肤上。维克托突然产生了一种冲动。他想抱住这具温热的躯体，用手指探索每一寸肌肤；堵住那张不停吐露挑逗话语的嘴，让它发出一些不同的声音。他确实这么做了。

勇利并没有反抗，倒不如说他表现得相当主动。一吻完毕，他的双手已经环上了维克托的脖子。

“你喜欢我。”他突然来了这么一句，狡黠地笑了，眼睛里闪着光。

“你的舞姿很美，它就像是世间所有美好事物的集合。”他不该说这些的，维克托想。但他情不自禁，就像他无法阻止水从高处流下。他甚至还没有思考，这些话就自然而然从嘴边溜了出来。

“多谢您的夸奖。”勇利戏剧化地说，接着他又神秘兮兮地压低了声音。

“看在你这么喜欢我的份上，告诉你一个秘密。”

“我也喜欢你，想要睡你的那种喜欢。”他在维克托鼻梁上不轻不重地咬了一口。

这让维克托脑内那根名为理智的弦彻底绷断了。他把勇利推到床上，发了疯一般啃啄他形状优美的脖颈。同时手也不安分地伸进了衣服中，享受着腰部皮肤结实细腻的触感。

勇利一开始还被他的动作痒得咯咯直笑，但是很快就在维克托侵略性的抚摸下变成了低喘。他推开了维克托，后者因为他的动作发出不满的哼声。

“你不能这样。”他用天真的语气说，“我还没有脱衣服。”

维克托失笑。他想要凑过去，却被勇利一只手指顶在鼻尖。“做个乖孩子，”他吃吃地笑着，“要不然我就去向娜塔莎告状，让她把你锁起来。”

勇利一把扯下自己的领带，把维克托的双手牢牢绑在了背后。“看着我。”他命令道，“不准想别的。”

维克托哪里还移得开眼睛？勇利在他面前缓慢地脱下衬衫和裤子，露出里面富有生命活力的躯体。他在动作的时候不自觉微扭着身体，在维克托看来简直就是一场即兴的脱衣舞表演。他的目光在勇利的身上流连……结实的腰腹……胸前挺翘的两点……线条流畅的双腿……

维克托觉得自己硬得快要爆炸了。他的喉咙里不自觉地发出低吼声，本能叫嚣着要把他前面这个人吃抹干净。勇利这才不已为然地爬过来，他也硬了，脸上带着一丝酡红，不过他依旧把进度拉得极其缓慢，向维克托释放着诱惑的气息。

他绝对是故意的。勇利帮助维克托脱掉裤子，轮到上衣时他遭到了阻碍，维克托的双手还被绑着，那件衬衫堆在手臂上，乱糟糟的一团。他也没有在意，学着刚刚维克托的动作趴在他胸口吮吻着，在他白皙的皮肤上留下一个个红印。就在维克托准备挣脱束缚将这个小混蛋压在身下干到天昏地暗的时候，勇利低下头把他含进了嘴里。

他倒吸一口凉气。勇利确实很青涩——比起取悦维克托他更像是在玩乐，就好像他得到了一件别人谈论已久，但是他一直没有的玩具，他正在把自己道听途说的理论知识应用其上。有几次他的牙磕到了顶端，把维克托疼得一激灵。好在尝试几次之后勇利便抓住了要领，他用舌头细细舔着前端，等到顶部的小孔开始渗出液体后便向下舔舐，舌尖勾勒着柱体上的血管，同时双手轻柔地揉搓着囊袋。

维克托发出了压抑的呻吟声，勇利的舌头在他身体里激起一阵阵过电般的快感，让他渴求着更多。听见他心里所想一般，勇利重新尝试着把头部吞了进去。温热的口腔包裹着他，维克托差点缴械投降，而且勇利还在尝试着将他的东西一点点往里吞，最后极为干脆地来了个深喉。

要疯了，真的要疯了。维克托的头皮一阵阵发麻，勇利被喉咙里的异物感刺激得不停吞咽，这给他带来了更深层次的刺激；更别提这个人此刻因为不适发出轻声呜咽，眼角一片殷红，还挂着几滴生理性泪水。他本能里的施虐欲正蠢蠢欲动。他想在这个人的嘴里射精，看着那张精致的脸被自己的东西弄脏，他还想听见那个人发出更多情难自已的呻吟，在自己的身下高潮，想让勇利……只注视着自己一人。

“勇利……”他有些失神地呼唤着对方的名字，腰部传来一阵酸懒的感觉，整个人都好像浮在沉甸甸的液体上，他知道这是到达临界点的标志。在他马上就要释放的时候，勇利把他吐了出来。

“这可不行，我叫你射你才能——呜哇！”勇利的话还没说完，就被维克托按倒在了床上。“什么时候……”

“早就解开了，”维克托感觉自己现在的笑容肯定冒着黑气，“勇利还真是过分呢……坏孩子要好好惩罚才行。”

他把手指伸进勇利嘴里，模拟着性交的动作匆匆抽插了几下，等到手指沾满了粘腻的唾液后就掰开勇利的臀瓣向里面探去。

勇利发出一声惊叫，手指陷进了维克托的后背。维克托能感觉到他身上的肌肉一瞬间绷紧。“等一下，维克托……”他听起来甚至有点惊慌失措，“这好奇怪……”

占据了主动权的感觉让维克托心情大好，他用空着的另一只手缓缓撸动着勇利的分身，等到对方发出颤抖的喘息声后才继续着动作。“有什么奇怪？勇利不知道应该这么做吗？还是说——你只是个可怜的小处男？”

“说得像你就有多少经验……啊！”勇利毫不留情地反驳，却又因为维克托的动作腰部发软，只能毫无威慑力地瞪着他，伸出手抚摸着维克托的欲望。两个人一起呻吟起来。

“那就是说勇利不否认自己是处男咯？装出一副游刃有余的样子还真是过分呢。”维克托在勇利的后穴里剐蹭着，听着勇利渐渐变调的叫声。当他擦过一点时，对方的声音陡然拔高，他便坏心眼地用手指在那一点反复碾磨，看着勇利的分身涨得更大，顶端不断流出晶莹的液体；后穴也不断分泌着肠液，顺着他的手指滴在床单上，留下暧昧的水痕。

“因为那样……哈啊……一点也不酷……！你不要一直碰那里了，快点进来嘛……”勇利的声音里已经带了哭腔，身体也因为快感不自觉地颤抖着。维克托加入了第三根手指。

“不行哦，毕竟勇利是处男嘛，我不想让勇利受伤。”维克托说着加快了抽插的动作，俯下身把勇利的喘息堵在了嘴里。

他不费什么力气就撬开了勇利的牙关，卷住对方的舌头让它与自己缠绵。勇利青涩地回应着他，好几次差点咬到他的舌头。不过勇利学得很快，没过多久他们便缓慢而色情地分享着这个亲吻，房间里回荡着啧啧的水声。

勇利开始逐渐适应他的节奏，维克托也发现了一些事情。勇利根本不像他装出来的那样从容。倒不如说他很不安，只是那些细小的颤抖和性快感混在一起，不仔细观察很难察觉。

勇利在不安什么？对维克托来说他还是一个谜。目前为止，维克托对他的了解依旧限于警局提供的资料和有限的接触。可是他一直都那么冷静、那么游刃有余，反倒是维克托一直被耍得团团转。直觉告诉他，勇利和他一样需要一场激烈的性爱，虽然不同于他的绝望无助，勇利现在毫无疑问也处于崩溃的边缘。

他的嘴唇被狠狠咬了一口。维克托吃痛地吸了口气，接着被咬的地方传来了湿漉漉的触感。勇利笑着用舌尖描摹着他的唇瓣，喘息间隙中泄露出的话却毫不留情：“你在磨蹭什么……快点进来，还是说……你其实是性无能？”

维克托觉得他迟早有一天会被胜生勇利撩拨致死。这个家伙根本不知道自己在说什么——好胜心和施虐欲暂时占了上风，他匆匆结束了扩张，抬起勇利的臀部就挤了进去。

“呜……疼，好大……”勇利的脸一下子白了，眼角不住流出生理性的泪水。虽然有之前的扩张，初经人事的身体还是不习惯从外部被打开，维克托只探入了一个头部就感觉无法继续。他被夹得也不太好受，只能不停地抚摩着勇利的腰部，帮助他放松下来。

“没事了没事了……放松……”维克托忍住立马整根没入的冲动，只是用头部在入口处浅浅抽插着，感受到身下紧绷的身躯渐渐放松，穴口也逐渐变得火热柔软，便一记深挺把自己埋入了勇利体内。

“——！”勇利的头深深地陷进了床垫。他似乎想说什么，但是发不出声音，只能涣散着双眼，嘴一张一合，像被扔到岸上的鱼迫切地汲取着空气。他的双手漫无目的地在空中乱抓，维克托捉住了它们与勇利十指相扣，缓慢地动着。

没过一会勇利就发出了欲求不满的哼哼，他适应得很快。“我没关系了……你动吧。”他环上了维克托的脖子，把他拉近自己，“吻我。”

维克托一直在极力忍耐，知道勇利已经准备好后也就不再犹豫，抓住勇利的腰部便大开大合地抽插起来。勇利惊叫起来，抓住了维克托的胳膊。

“维克托……啊……等一下……慢一点……”他的全身都痉挛起来，维克托俯下身去吻住他。他们的唇舌激烈地纠缠，来不及交换的涎液从嘴角流下。维克托在勇利的口腔里扫荡，不知魇足地舔过对方口腔里的每一个角落。他挺动身子一下又一下地撞着勇利的敏感点，直到勇利急促地喘着气，已经无法继续亲吻的时候才放开对方。

“勇利喜欢这样吗？”他低声笑着，欣赏着身下旖旎的景色。勇利的全身都泛着潮红，像一只煮熟的虾，从脖颈到胸口满是斑驳的吻痕；他正哼哼唧唧地吸着鼻子，脸上泪水、汗水和口水乱糟糟地混在一起，显得既可怜又色情。

“喜欢……不对，不喜欢……都说了让你慢一点……”他看起来已经完全沉醉在了快感里，就像在狂风骤雨的大海上漂浮着的一艘小船，在快感的顶端随波逐流，随时都有可能被淹没。从他口中吐出的话语也不再具有逻辑性，倒不如说，他的思维已经被搅成碎片了。

“勇利一点也不诚实呢？明明都已经湿成这样了。”维克托坏心眼地抓过勇利的手放在两人的交合处，勇利像是被烫到一样迅速移开了手，这让他心情大好。“勇利的这里紧紧地吸着我不想让我走……勇利讨厌这样吗？”

“不讨厌……不对……我感觉好奇怪啊维克托……”泪水不停地从勇利的眼角滑下，连带着他的声音都变得奶声奶气。

“不奇怪……勇利感觉很舒服不是吗……”连带着维克托也开始语无伦次了。“没事的，亲爱的，放松……”像是被他的话刺激到，勇利的内壁不自觉地收紧，维克托没忍住大力顶弄了几下，他就哭叫着高潮了。白色的浊液溅在维克托的胸口，他用手指刮下一点送到勇利眼前。

“勇利射出了好多呢……就这么欲求不满吗？”勇利还没有从高潮中回过神，他呆呆地瞪着维克托，像是没想起来他是谁。维克托的话过了好一会才让他作出反应，而这让维克托的小腹顿时绷紧——他下意识地偏过头去，舔了一口维克托的手指。下一秒他就被抱起来坐在了维克托身上，迎来了新一轮大力的顶弄。

“维克托……呀啊……不要顶那里！我还没……”突然变换的体位让维克托进得更深，他能感觉到勇利的内壁因为紧张绞得更紧，分身硬梆梆地戳在他的腹肌上。他忍不住喘了几口气。“都怪勇利实在是太色情了——看到你我就忍不住。”

“怎么怪我……明明是维克托坏心眼……”勇利委屈地嘟囔着，整个人挂在维克托身上，连脚趾都蜷缩了起来，“而且明明是维克托更色情。”

争论最后是在深吻中结束的。不知道是谁先起的头，他们不断地用嘴唇触碰着对方，交换着喘息，然后又像两块磁石一样黏在一起。快感一波一波地积累着，维克托不甚清醒的头脑中产生了这样的错觉：他仿佛和勇利彻彻底底融为了一体，已经分不清楚是谁的手谁的脚；他正在同时透过自己和勇利的眼睛观察，用他们两个人的头脑思考……接着整个世界都在旋转着远去，只剩下二人结合处传来的感受提供着生存的证明。他发现自己不知何时开始落泪。

“勇利……”他不自觉地叫着对方的名字，“看着我……勇利……”他们同时迎来了高潮。他开始射精，下意识抱紧了身上那具剧烈颤抖着的躯体。高潮的余韵中他感觉到一只手温柔地抚摸着他的脸，帮他擦去眼泪。

“一直是你。”他似乎听见勇利轻声说，“只能是你。”

他们倒在床上，一时间累得谁也不想动。维克托闭着眼睛，刚才那一场情绪崩溃让他感觉有些疲倦。他听见面前悉悉簌簌的响动，然后一个温暖的东西覆在了他的唇上。他不动声色地等着，在对方准备离开时一把环进怀里。

“抓到了，小坏蛋。”他睁开眼睛，不停地亲吻着勇利的眉毛、眼睑、脸颊，还有那迷人的嘴唇。勇利笑个不停，半推半就地。

“你才是坏蛋——你装睡。你是大坏蛋。”他环住维克托的腰，在他的肩窝处蹭了蹭，像猫咪一样发出满足的咕噜声。维克托被逗笑了。老天——他真是太可爱了。

“大坏蛋要带小坏蛋去洗澡。”勇利突然抬起头，认真地说，“因为小坏蛋走不动路了。”

“大坏蛋说他很愿意。”维克托故意凑到勇利耳边压低声音，感受着对方因为他呼出的热气微微战栗的身体。然后他突然将勇利打横抱起，在对方的惊叫和大笑声中向浴室走去。

“过一会我们得谈谈。”勇利趴在浴缸里突然来了这么一句。维克托了然地点点头。他的大脑开始运转，提醒着他依然有现实的问题需要面对。

“在那之前我有一个问题。你们是什么时候发现的？”理智回笼后，首先困扰着他的就是这个。

“披集。”勇利简短地回答道，“你杀死米凯莱和萨拉兄妹时他也在场。一般来说，枢纽6型对人类的接近是非常敏感的，但是那天没有一个人察觉到——从那时起我们就有所怀疑了。而且如果你认真看过的话，就会发现你的履历简直漏洞百出——很明显列宁格勒警察局的人对伪装不怎么在行。”

“我早就该发现的，”维克托干笑了两声，“怪不得我每次提起雅科夫他们的反应都不怎么自然。”

“雅科夫是谁？”勇利凑过来好奇地问。维克托伸手去摸勇利的脸，勇利在他的掌心蹭了蹭。“在我的记忆里，是他从小收养了我。在老一辈的人里他也算眷恋故土的那种，所以一直不肯移民，还把他的马——马卡钦留给了我。这也是我留在地球的原因。”那些不甚清晰的记忆在他的脑海里浮现，从前看来温馨无比的画面现在只能化作一声叹息。

“……我很抱歉。”勇利沉默了一会，握住了维克托的手轻轻摩挲着。

“Quid pro quo，等价交换。”维克托没给自己太多伤感的时间，他笑着向勇利眨了眨眼，“勇利又是为什么想来地球呢？明明这里已经什么也没有了。”

“说不上来什么特别的原因，”勇利垂下眼睑，“只是想逃走而已。”

“在火星过得不好吗？”

“不是的！美奈子老师对我很好……”他急忙抬头反驳，看到维克托探寻的眼神才想起来解释。“美奈子老师应该是我的……主人？虽然她一直让我喊她老师。她移民到新美国后开了一间舞蹈教室，我一直待在那里帮忙，期间也学会了跳舞。我的学习能力还挺强的。”他有点自负地笑了笑。

“这一点我也有发言权，我刚刚可是好好领教了一把勇利的‘学习能力’。”维克托发现他越来越喜欢调戏勇利了，看着那张白皙的脸逐渐染上绯红的感觉实在是妙不可言。勇利没好气地瞪了他一眼，才继续往下讲。

“一开始还是很有趣的。但是在火星上待得越久，我就越感到迷茫。美奈子老师一直把我当作真正的人类看待，她告诉我，我应该去寻求自己所追求的东西，也给了我自由，可是我一点也不明白，我所追求的是什么，我想要什么。”

“火星上的生活……非常孤独。都市空有繁华的外表，实际上那份孤独感足以将你由内向外冻结起来。我之前也说了，我实际上是自由的，于是我便拥有大量的时间去思考。然后——说起来挺傻的——我想起了自己看过的有关地球的录像。”

他有点不好意思地笑了笑，在浴缸里蜷成一团。

“就在那一个瞬间，我的脑子里冒出了一个想法——我想逃走，逃到世界尽头去。”

“说实话，我根本就不知道世界尽头应该是什么样子的，只是凭直觉认为我非得这么做不可。火星上的生活让我觉得自己由内向外都被掏空了。那真的很痛苦，所以我要逃走，逃到哪里都好，反正必须得逃。我想到的第一个目的地就是地球——我想，就算我现在还不甚明了，等我到了地球，也许就能找到答案了。”

“留在这里，争取仿生人权益，这是你找到的答案吗？”维克托问他。勇利有点忧虑地摇了摇头。

“不，”他说，“以前在火星，我向往着地球，可是等我真正到了地球才发现，这里和火星没有什么不同。我内心的空洞依旧存在，我不知道该用什么填补它。”

“娜塔莎是一位仁慈的首领，”他说，“但她绝不杰出。我留在这里，一部分原因是出于她收留我们的恩情，另一部分大概还是放心不下吧。她没有领导仿生人抗争的领导力与魄力，这让我担心这些仿生人的未来。”

“其实我本来打算过一段时间就走的，”说到这里，勇利突然看着维克托笑了，“但是那天娜塔莎突然找到了我。她希望我能帮忙调查你——如果确定你是仿生人的话，想办法把你拉拢过来。”

维克托感觉心底有小小的烟花在绽放。他凑过去让勇利靠在自己怀里，听着对方由于埋在自己胸口而有点发闷的声音。“然后我就决定留在这里——我故意暴露自己的动向，留在剧院守株待兔——最后你果然来了。”

“那你现在还想逃走吗？”你找到你想要的东西了吗？你知道应该用什么去填补内心的空缺了吗？

“……当然不。”勇利的眼里闪过了一丝犹疑，不过他还是这么笑着回答。


	4. 04

维克托停下车，哼着歌走进剧院。他轻车熟路地摸到排练厅，在第一排挑了个座位坐下。台上的黑发青年乖巧地听着导演讲解注意事项，时不时点头示意导演可以接着往下说。维克托看得心痒痒，恨不得立马冲到舞台上将人圈在怀里，在他的全身烙上自己的亲吻。

不过当下他只是舒舒服服地陷在座位里，看着排练在短暂的中断后继续。他一边欣赏着勇利的舞姿一边盘算着时间，看着差不多该结束了便悄悄溜进了勇利的化妆室。

于是等到勇利结束排练回到化妆室，他就看见维克托坐在他的椅子上，表情像是在酝酿着什么。

“哦，我的生命，我的挚爱！我应该怎样赞颂你呢？你的眼睛，要是它们变成了天上的星，天上的星变成了你的眼睛，那么你脸上的光辉想必会掩盖星星的明亮，正像灯光在朝阳下黯然失色一样；在天上的你的眼睛，会在太空中大放光明，使鸟儿误认为黑夜已经过去而唱出它们的歌声。我的内心将无法得到满足——除非你用那双多情的眼眸永恒地守望着我。”勇利刚想问问他怎么了，维克托突然以一种类似咏叹调的语气说出这么一大段话，附以深情真挚的眼神。

勇利思索了一会没忍住笑出声，索性配合着维克托对起了戏：“维克托啊，维克托！为什么你偏偏是维克托呢！否认你的职业，抛弃你的身份吧！如果你不愿意这么做，那么只要你宣誓做我的爱人，我也会抛下一切，伴你身边不离不弃。”

“那我们注定只能在夜晚相会，祈祷窗外的夜莺鸣叫得再久一些。”维克托也笑了，他站起来，勇利自然而然地靠进他的怀里，环上了他的腰。

“罗密欧与朱丽叶，嗯？怎么突然想到这个了？”勇利问维克托，对方蹭了蹭他的发顶，“看你排练的时候突然想到的。对我来说，你就是舞台上最闪亮的光源，没有人不会被你夺去视线。”

“油嘴滑舌。”嘴上这么说，勇利还是将维克托搂得更紧了一点，“你怎么来这里了？不需要工作吗？”

“我回去后告诉格奥尔基，某只狡猾的小狐狸在我赶到剧院前就已经溜之大吉了，暂时还无法确定去向。反正赏金猎人的工作形式也很自由，于是我索性休息了一天。”

说到这里维克托突然苦着一张脸：“勇利居然还问我工作的事？拜勇利所赐，我现在可没法对仿生人下手了。我会因此失业的！”

“这个好说，我可以包养你。”勇利挑起眉，“不过你不能养一头山羊——你知道，亲爱的，我不能太宠着你了。那样你就会得寸进尺，如果我哪天落魄地回到家里，发现你不告而别，餐桌上堆了厚厚的一沓账单时，我会心碎的。”

“嗯哼，嗯哼，不错的提议，”维克托开始捏勇利的脸，不顾勇利的抗议将脸颊的软肉挤压出各种形状，“亲爱的你放心，我会在你工作的时候将房间打扫得一尘不染，并且让你回家就能吃上热饭。但是我要事先说明，我是不会参加主妇聚会的。那会让我——”他做了个鬼脸——“看起来格格不入。”

他们心照不宣地笑起来。

“不过你为什么还要回警察局呢？既然你已经无法对仿生人下手了，他们迟早会怀疑你的。”他们收拾好东西离开了化妆室，准备乘电梯去顶楼。维克托把车停在那里。

“如果可以，我想查清楚一些事情，”维克托自然地拉起勇利的手，“如果查不到也没办法啦，我不会钻牛角尖的。”

勇利知道他在想什么，便也不再多说，只是安安静静地跟着维克托。记忆对于维克托来说是解不开的心结。尽管之前被维克托一笔带过，勇利还是能体会到那份记忆对维克托的重要性。

这让他不禁想起了和美奈子老师相处的那两年。如果突然有人告知他，这段时间和记忆都是人为伪造的，光是想想都能让他背后发凉。这不仅仅是对他曾度过时光的否定，更是对他这个存在本身的动摇——如果美奈子老师对他的言传身教、火星上让人透不过气的孤独、无数个夜晚的辗转反侧都是虚假的，那现在站在这里的胜生勇利，究竟是谁呢？

他发现自己无法想下去了。维克托的情况只会比他更糟，他刚刚被推翻了存在于此的所有意义，现在正像溺水的人急需抓住什么，使自己免于被迷茫的漩涡吞没。他抓住了勇利，但这还不够。

这个想法让勇利悚然一惊。倒不是说他刚刚想到——它从昨天那疯狂的几个小时后就一直困扰着他，但他选择对此避而不见。昨天发生的一切——在那种混乱的状况下你不太可能还保持用理性思考，维克托是因为存在意义被动摇，他是因为长期以来的迷茫。性是一个绝妙的情绪宣泄出口，于是他就——他就顺其自然了。

发生了就发生了吧，反正谁也没欠谁的。他本来这么想，但是维克托竟然又回来找他了，这给他带来了不小的冲击。胜生勇利喜欢维克托吗？答案是显而易见的。只要和那仿佛装进了一整片银河的双眸对视，勇利就觉得自己内心的空虚感在一点点被填满。他发现他们就像相识多年一样默契——只消一句话、一个动作、一个眼神，他们就能顺利地交流下去，就像面对的是另一个自己。可是维克托是否喜欢胜生勇利呢？他心里没底。万一维克托只是因为吊桥效应对他产生了他自认为是喜爱的感情呢？万一他冷静下来后发现自己已经不再需要胜生勇利了呢？

所以说，不要陷进去了。勇利这么告诉自己。自己应该满足了。不管维克托想要的是什么——露水情缘也好逢场作戏也好，满足他就是了。

这么想着，他们已经到了车前。维克托拉开车门让勇利坐进去，替他系好安全带，才钻进驾驶座。

“勇利要回罗森公司的大楼吧？我送你回去好了。”

只不过……他真的甘心于此吗？

“我确实要回去一趟，”勇利缓缓地说，一个疯狂的念头渐渐在他头脑中成型，“不过是回去收拾东西。”

维克托碧蓝的眼睛中果然盛满了不解：“收拾东西？勇利是要去哪里吗？”

他强装镇定地抬头与维克托对视，不去管自己声如擂鼓的心跳：“去哪里？难道不是回我们的家吗？我还以为我们已经住在一起好多年了。”

看着维克托逐渐亮起来的眼睛，他的内心同时被欣喜与酸楚胀满了。

不管怎么样先这么相处下去吧，至少他们还有时间——勇利靠在座位上看着车窗外的景色，心不在焉地想。还差几条街区他们就要到达目的地，这时勇利的视频电话响了起来。

“披集？”他惊讶地看着友人慌张的面孔。

“勇利你现在在哪？”披集所在的环境充斥着怒吼与尖叫，这让他的声音难以辨认，“别回罗森大楼！快跑！”

“是列宁格勒警察局。”维克托的脸色沉了下来。他们把车停在了一栋有很多遮蔽物的楼顶，这样至少能让他们不那么快被发现。在他们头顶，时不时有一辆警车尖啸着飞过，直奔罗森公司的大楼。

“虽然不知道他们是怎么发现的，但是这个阵仗……他们是下定决心要端掉这里了。”维克托看向勇利，“我们走吧，已经无能为力了。”

他几乎不忍心说下去。勇利惨白着一张脸，眼睛里没有半点神采，看起来下一秒就会倒下去。维克托看着他的喉结滚动了几下，最终还是重重地点了下头。

维克托小心地将车倒出来，压低飞行高度，在高楼间穿行。警局的这次行动把他也打了个措手不及。他一边瞄着后视镜，一边思考接下来该去哪里。警局的行动跳过了自己，说明他们很有可能已经对自己产生了怀疑，这种情况下带勇利回自己的公寓过于冒险；剧院也不能回去，尽管他骗格奥尔基说勇利已经不在那里，但等到他们发现勇利不在罗森大楼，指不定会回到剧院询问他的行踪……

看起来还剩郊区的废弃公寓比较安全。城区房子尚且住不满的当下，郊区的公寓楼大多都处于废弃状态，只有饱受社会歧视的智力障碍人士才会选择在那里离群索居。那些横亘在广袤大地上的高楼，从上空看就像是某种巨大动物的骨架，无声宣告着人类统治的终结。

打定主意后，他便载着勇利向郊区飞去，但是很快他们也遇上了麻烦。

“我们被跟踪了。”勇利小声地说。维克托点点头，看着后视镜里若隐若现的警车标识皱着眉。

“这不对劲，他们没有理由发现我们。”为了隐匿行踪，他今天没有开警局的车，在接到警告后也第一时间离开了罗森公司。他们不应该这么快就被追踪才对。

“也许是他们一开始就在你身上动了手脚，”勇利已经掏出了他的激光枪，“你知道，为了便于控制仿生人，在他们的身上安装一些追踪系统什么的。”

“那可还真是令人不爽。”维克托看着警车越靠越近，“姑且只有一辆车。能行吗？”

“如果你是说破坏掉它的发动机的话。那都是你的同事，我不想给他们留下太坏的印象。”勇利眨了眨眼。他计算好时机，猛地将身子探出车窗瞄准。激光像刀子切开黄油一般轻而易举地熔化了引擎盖，接着他们便听见身后传来杂乱的喊叫和咒骂声，维克托加速将它们甩到了后面。

“现在看来他们不可能喜欢我了。”勇利耸耸肩。

“只要我喜欢勇利就够了，要不然我可是会吃醋的。”维克托笑着回答。勇利的嘴动了动，似乎想说什么，却被维克托的视频电话打断了。

“格奥尔基。”维克托的笑容冷了下来。他用眼神示意勇利不要乱动，接通了电话。

“你在哪里？去前罗森公司的大楼。我们在那里发现了一个仿生人的据点——全是非法出逃的仿生人，我已经下了剿灭指令。米拉和尤里在半个小时前就已经出发了。这里还有一个小队，我需要你指挥他们。”

“我知道了，我这就过去。”维克托答应着，双手还是紧紧握着方向盘纹丝不动。他准备挂断电话，这时格奥尔基又说话了。

“维克托，不要胡来了，”他叹了口气，“我知道你在往郊区走。回来，我们可以将这一切都当作没发生过。”

“戈加，你这是明知故问。你知道我已经无法信任你们了。”格奥尔基在那边似乎想说什么，但是维克托没有停下来，“‘很抱歉我们没能告诉你，不是有意要伤害你的感情？’我已经不想听更多解释了，保重。”

“不，维克托，我不会说这些冠冕堂皇的漂亮话。回来执行任务，并且发誓你将为警局效忠，我们就把这些都当作没有发生，同时，作为交换，我们会告诉你雅科夫的事。”

“其实我很想亲耳听见你的答复，但是我还要指挥罗森公司那边。那么一会见。”格奥尔基说完挂断了电话，车内登时被沉默笼罩了。

“维克托，我觉得你还是应该回去。”勇利犹豫了一会说道。“他们手里有你想要的东西。”

“不行，那对你来说太危险了。”维克托头也不回地说，“就算我假装归顺他们，他们也不可能放过你。”

“啊？”他们同时愣住了，勇利看向维克托的眼神充满了难以置信。他一字一句地说。

“不……我不是这个意思。我是说，你应该回到人类那边，维克托。”

“你疯了，”维克托的表情没有什么变化，看起来一切如常地开着车，不过他们还是在空中狠狠颠簸了几下，“让我看到了一个全新的世界和可能性——许诺给我一个不一样的未来——现在又要把我赶回去？胜生勇利，你的脑子里在想什么？”

“我什么都没有想……!”勇利似乎在和自己的内心抗争着什么，有些艰难地开了口，“我只是不希望你出事……那个世界已经不在了不是吗？我们已经无法给你什么了……你现在回去还来得及！”

“不，我只要有你就够了。所以我们要逃走，越远越好。”维克托踩了一脚油门。他很不解也很生气，勇利难道察觉不到他的感情吗？明明主动接近他，却在他想要靠近的时候一把推开。 即使是在这么紧急的情况下，这个家伙居然还在锲而不舍地劝说他：

“维克托你真的就像你现在说的一样，那么不在意雅科夫的事情吗？你就真的没有怀疑过我们吗？如果你只是因为一时冲动选择了我……”

“这件事情我们之后再讨论，”维克托迅速地说，“他们的效率还挺高的。”

“恐怕是猜到你不会乖乖回去，一开始就在追踪你的动向了。”谢天谢地，他成功地让勇利暂时放弃了刚才的话题。勇利叹了口气，看着后视镜里面的几辆车。“你觉得我们能甩掉他们吗？”

“很难，不过值得一试。”维克托回答，“抓稳了。”

他猛然加速，后面跟着的车队也同时提速，他们保持着一种心照不宣的默契暗自追逐，直到维克托几乎擦着一栋楼的玻璃急转弯，警车反应不及，纷纷冲出去很远。维克托随后降低高度，借助建筑隐藏踪迹。

“我想你这样是没用的，你身上应该有一个信号发生器。除非让他们失去行动能力，否则我们迟早都会被追上。”勇利扶了扶镜框，由于惯性他刚刚被甩到了维克托的身上。

“我还以为刚才最起码能让他们撞上，”维克托有些遗憾地耸肩，“那就尽量拉开距离，如果让他们靠近会很麻烦。”

“但是我猜他们只会越聚越多，像虫群一样。”勇利盯着后视镜，他们暂时还没有被追上，“越往郊区走建筑会越稀疏，到时候你也不能拿楼房作掩护了。”

“听起来你并不着急。”维克托饶有兴味地看着他，勇利似乎没意识到他已经被维克托的举动彻底点燃了。他的眼眸闪着光，说话声音变得更加坚定，全身上下每一条神经末梢都释放着跃跃欲试的气息。

“不是什么新鲜计策，就是赶在他们的增援到来之前造成一点混乱——起码能争取到一点逃跑时间。”他掂了掂手中的枪，维克托把自己的也解下来递给他，提醒道，“这次和刚才不同，你没法一次性解决掉所有，剩下的人反应过来后就会集火我们。”

“不试一下怎么知道？”勇利淡淡地笑了笑，“如果真的是最坏的结果，那也值了。”

“我发现仿生人普遍将生死看得很淡，”维克托掉转车头，向那些警车的方向开去，“在他们意识到自己已经无法逃脱的时候，就会放弃挣扎。”

“也许这也是人类设置的保障机制？毕竟谁也不想被垂死挣扎的仿生人反杀。”

“我以前非常讨厌仿生人的这个特性，现在我觉得——似乎还挺好的。”车队出现在视野里，维克托看着勇利摇下车窗，“别死了，亲爱的。”

“这话应该我对你说，”勇利回过头有些不屑地勾起嘴角，维克托着迷地望着他，“好好开车。”

他们冲进了车队，勇利轻而易举地击穿了两台车的发动机，接着一枚子弹擦着他的头射进了车座。

“有点倒霉，没能击中领队的车。”勇利缩回了车中，维克托立马关上车窗，“顺带问一句，这玻璃防弹吗？”

他话音刚落，后座传来一声脆响。后挡风玻璃被击得粉碎。

“好吧，无效问题。”勇利用车座掩护自己，瞄准，“这下方便了。”

又一辆车应声而落。

维克托吹了声口哨，“干得漂亮。”有两辆车打算前后夹击，他在最后一刻直线上升，让那两个倒霉蛋撞在了一起。

大闹一场后车队中还能留在空中的车还剩下半数，但是他们也渐渐反应过来，高强度的火力输出已经把勇利压制得毫无还手之力，维克托也不敢继续深入了。

“我认为是时候溜之大吉了。”他一脸轻松地向勇利宣布，语气像小孩子谈论春游。

“我也这么觉得。不过看起来我们还是慢了一步。”勇利用同样轻松的语气回答。

“真不巧，抽中了下下签。”他们看着前方飞驰而来的警车，和后面残余的车队形成包抄之势，“能逃掉吗？”

“我猜……不。”

“不管怎么样，能遇见你已经很幸运了。”维克托靠在椅背上，没来由感到一阵解脱。

勇利用一种令他费解的、温柔又哀伤的眼神凝视着他。“我也是。”

和心爱之人一起迎接死亡——虽然很无奈，但是作为终焉也算是一个不错的选择。维克托闭上了眼睛，他甚至能感受到生命力在他的体内迅速流失，并且很奇怪地带来了一种安宁感，就像回到了母亲的腹中，漂浮在安静温暖的羊水里——如果他真的有这样的经历的话。

然后他的视频电话不知好歹地响了起来。

他不耐烦地睁开眼睛，看着屏幕上的名字还是按下了接听。

“老家伙，还活着吗？”不耐烦的声音传来，屏幕上的金发少年也是一脸不爽地瞪着他。

“暂且还活着，不过随时都有可能被一枪爆头哦。尤里有什么话就快点讲，不然就没机会了。”

尤里在屏幕那边很不爽地啧了一声，“你应该知道自己被追踪吧？现在除了几个小队还在罗森大楼那边围剿仿生人，剩余警力都往你这边来了。能让列宁格勒警局这么大费周章的，估计也只有你一个。”

“我只知道我们已经被包围了，”维克托回答，“而且这和你有什么关系？你不是和米拉在罗森大楼那里吗？”

尤里看起来忍住了破口大骂的冲动。“不跟你废话了，听着。”他低声、快速地说，“在主力部队赶到前还有十分钟，你们要尽可能在这段时间逃出去。不然就算是我也没办法了。”

“等等尤里，你这是什么意思……”

“啰里啰唆的烦死了老头子！我让你跑你就快点跑！”尤里的怒吼声同时从电话和车窗外传来。维克托愕然地循声望去，另一辆警车从外围疾驰而来，蛮横地撞进了堵在他们面前的车队，硬生生将对方的阵型拆了个七零八落。

“哇哦……”维克托还没来得及对尤里简单粗暴的袭击方式做出评价，电话里就传来了尤里的催促声，“赶紧过来，我这里有东西要给你！”

有勇利在一旁掩护，他突破了旁边几辆警车的包围飞到尤里旁边，对方从敞开的车窗丢进一个项圈。

“干扰器，”他简单地解释道，“虽然不知道效果，不过应该能给他们的追踪带来一些麻烦。到了郊区信号更弱，他们就没那么容易确定你们的精确位置了。”

“现在快滚！”他凶神恶煞地喊道，“别让我再看见你们！”

他们顺利地甩开了车队。尤里还没有挂电话，维克托依旧可以清晰地听见他那边的动静。

“听起来你的情况很不妙啊，想好后路了吗？”维克托调笑他。

“嘁，我攒够移民的钱了，等格奥尔基想要找我麻烦的时候，他只能找到一纸辞呈。”伴随着密集的枪声，尤里的车好像被剧烈冲撞了一下，他稳住重心以后继续说，“我早就厌倦当赏金猎人了，杀仿生人让我觉得恶心，尤其是……他们还把你培养成了赏金猎人。”

“看来只有我一个人被蒙在鼓里。”维克托苦笑。

“就结果而言，你也没什么好抱怨的。我和米拉本来也想着找个机会让你发现真相，所以说胜生勇利帮了我们一个大忙。你现在知道了自己的真实身份，也作出了选择。我想雅科夫也会赞成你的决定，所以临走前来帮你一把。”

“雅科夫？他……”维克托第一次从尤里口中听见雅科夫的名字。尤里沉默了一下。

“雅科夫是真实存在的，”他低声说，“他是一位科学家。格奥尔基、米拉、我——他收养了我们，也参与了你的设计。为你植入的那段记忆是我们三个根据自己的童年回忆改编的故事。即使你没有和我们相处过，他也和爱我们一样同等地爱你。”

电话那头传来一阵响亮的爆炸声，尤里开始骂骂咧咧。“他们居然上真家伙？看清楚我是谁了吗……喂老家伙，我得挂了，保重。”

“谢谢你告诉我这些，保重。”维克托回答，“你会顺利到达火星的，他们还会给你派发一个仿生人。”

“我想和他成为朋友。”尤里似乎短短地笑了一声，“我想我会叫他奥塔别克。”


	5. 05

“我想我们暂时安全了。”勇利带有一丝犹豫地开口。他们站在一栋废弃公寓的走廊里，每踏一步都会在周围四壁激起巨大的回声。

“确实，”维克托赞同，“我们应该在楼里看看，也许还有能用的房间。”

“唔……”勇利随便推开一间房门，被扑面而来的灰尘呛得咳嗽起来。“这里已经高度基皮化了……不过只要找到一张能用的床，那也还说得过去。”

他顿了一下，脸上直到耳朵尖突然变成了蔓越莓的颜色，“我的意思是我们需要好好睡一觉！你不要想多——“

维克托笑出了声，他上前揽过勇利的肩膀，“嗯没错亲爱的，我们都累坏了——不过你要是不愿意和我睡在一起的话，我可是会很受伤的。”

“你干嘛非要用英语说……你绝对是故意的……”勇利不满地嘟囔着，维克托亲昵地捏了捏他的脸。

搜寻的工作也并不轻松，在一大堆垃圾场一般杂乱的房间里找出一间能用的，这意味着他们要面对大量的灰尘、铁锈和霉斑。维克托不停地打着喷嚏，勇利抓住每一个机会插科打诨，想要缓和一下气氛，但他很快也加入了维克托，没法继续下去了。

维克托真心感谢这满屋的尘埃。也许勇利已经假装得够完美了，可是这骗不了他。勇利咬紧的后槽牙和面部时不时轻颤的肌肉只会欲盖弥彰，或许他自己也意识到了，但他只是需要做点什么，就像上好发条的人偶，如果失去了动力就会在一瞬间轰然倒塌。

这让维克托既心疼又有些委屈。勇利对自己绝不是毫无感觉，他从之前的相处中可以断言。距离他们相识只过去了一天——可那又怎样？他们比任何伴侣都要契合，就像一个人失落的另一半灵魂。这种感觉让他无条件地信任勇利，可是对方明显不是这么想的。他永远不会明确拒绝维克托，却一直若即若离，就像刚才，还有现在。

他们需要谈谈。维克托一边走一边意识到。无关身份无关立场，仅仅是作为维克托尼基弗罗夫和胜生勇利。

他们选了一个相对而言还比较完好的房间，然后又去其他的地方搜罗了一些能用的家具。那绝对不是什么愉快的经历，几乎所有的房间都满满当当地堆着之前主人的物品——死人什么也带不走，移民的人什么也不想带——他们就像两个盗墓者，在他人记忆的坟墓里游走，每当他们拿走一件物品时，维克托的内心都会油然而生一种罪恶感，就像是他们正在亵渎他人的记忆一样。

他忍着不适感挑了几件物品后叫勇利的名字，却没听到预料之中的回应。他转过头，看见勇利正将一张全家福拿在手中，深深地凝视着照片上笑得灿烂的一家三口。维克托见状也不再说话，只是轻轻把照片从勇利手中抽走放回桌上，拉着他离开了房间。

一切都收拾妥当后天色渐暗，他们选的空房间已经勉强能住人了，可是在食物的搜寻上，他们遇到了阻碍。除了一袋咖啡粉，他们什么也没有找到。这其实很容易想到——废弃了多少年的建筑物中怎么可能还有保质期以内的食物，能找到还在保质期内的咖啡都像是一个奇迹。这个事实只不过是将二人的侥幸心理击了个粉碎。

没有食物——维克托的心狠狠揪紧。他们在这里坚持不了多久，但是下一步该怎么办？他没有想好，他知道勇利也没有，所以他们一直极力避免谈论这个话题。但是逃避不等于问题就不存在——它像池塘底部生长的水草缠绕住他，越挣扎便缠得越紧，直至无法呼吸。

出于谨慎他们不敢开灯，而天已经越来越黑。但维克托不愿死心，这栋楼里也许还住着几个“鸡头”，如果能找到他们的房间——这很自私，可是他们是如此迫切地需要补给，如此地……

真是奇妙，如果只是维克托一人陷入这样的境地，他没准会放弃挣扎，出于仿生人的天性，然后等待赏金猎人找到他，迎来平静且甘美的死亡。是勇利让他体会到了全新的感情，让他为了和勇利一起活下去不顾一切。甚至在他脑海中，一个想法隐隐成型：他可以献出自己的一切——无论是什么，只要勇利能够平安无事。

但是随着搜寻的继续他也不得不承认，他们这么做是在白费功夫。天已经快要黑透了，他们如果再拖下去可能连自己的房间都找不到。维克托转头叫勇利回房间，可这一次他遭到了拒绝。

“勇利？”维克托困惑地问他，“我们该回去了。”

“再一会……再一会就好。”勇利扭过头不去看他，打开了另一个储物柜门——里面空荡荡的，他还是伸手进去掏，嘴里念念有词，似乎那是阿里巴巴的山洞，只需要一个咒语就会豁然洞开，给予他们现在急需的东西。

“回去吧，你这样只是白费功夫。”维克托皱着眉头看他。勇利固执地摇了摇头，不肯停下手上的动作。维克托上前抓住他的手臂想制止他，这次他的手被猛地挥开了。

维克托愕然地看着勇利。对方好像也呆住了，等他反应过来自己做了什么以后，又迅速换上温和的微笑，“抱歉……”他有点不好意思地说，低头看着自己的手，像是刚刚认识它一样，“我有点紧张过度了……“

“这可不像是刚刚面不改色击落几辆警车的人会说的话。”维克托上前握住他的手，勇利的眼神依旧闪躲，维克托叹了口气捧起他的脸，逼着他与自己对视。

“你在想什么？”他柔声问，“你知道我可以帮你的……”

“我没事……”能看出来勇利正努力尝试微笑，“我们就再找一会儿好吗？现在就放弃的话，万一下一间就有我们需要的东西呢？”

“你知道这只是自欺欺人，这里已经什么也不剩了。回到我们的房间思考下一步应该怎么做才是最明智的。”勇利的表情出现了一丝裂痕，这让维克托心头发紧，但他还是逼着自己说下去，“我们不可能永远不去想下一步应该怎么走，所以听话……好吗？”

“问题不在这里……维克托，”勇利开始试图挣脱维克托，却被牢牢抓住无法动弹，“我们总会有办法的不是吗……”

“这就是问题所在。”维克托斩钉截铁地说，为接下来将要说出口的话感到一阵犹豫。这让他感觉自己就是个乘人之危的卑鄙小人，可他不得不说，就算看在这个问题已经如同幽灵一般，从几个小时前就开始纠缠他的份上。“还是说……你一直在找机会摆脱我？”

话刚出口他便后悔了。勇利的脸一下变得煞白，他的嘴唇颤抖着，他不得不用牙死死咬住，但是他的身体也跟着颤抖起来。他看起来是那么小。

“为什么要这么试探我？”他并没有哭，声音却染着哭腔，“我在你眼中就这么不值得信任吗？需要你用这种方法赶我走吗？”

维克托慌了神，他慌忙将勇利揽入怀中，一下又一下拍着他的后背。“我没有……”他慌忙解释着，“我不该这么说，我脑子抽风了……我只是想让你停下来……”

“不要让我停下来……”勇利抓着他胸前的布料，力道大到维克托都产生了疼痛的错觉，“我不能停下来……我不能去想接下来的事情……我做不到……”

“我会陪着你的，”维克托安慰他，“我们一起，好吗？”

勇利沉默不语。维克托能感觉到寂静犹如实体包围着他，压得他心头越来越沉。他只觉得喘不过气，不知道是因为悲伤还是别的什么。“是你信不过我。”他低声说，“你一直想着把我推回人类那边，是吗。”

“我什么也给不了你……我已经失去了一切，你跟我待在一起只会遭到无尽的追杀……我不可能离开列宁格勒了。可是你不一样，你还有回去的地方。杀了我回到警局，你还能继续做赏金猎人……我理解这样的现实，只是先给我一点时间去接受它……”

“你根本就什么也不懂。”虽然早已预料到，勇利的话还是像钝刀子在维克托的心上一下一下地磨，痛得他无法呼吸。许许多多的驳论被堵在胸口，让他最后只说出了这句。

“我不希望维克托出事……我已经想不明白我们的感情了……这一切都太快了，我没法……”

维克托没有让他继续说下去，他迅速俯下身堵住了那双吐露着残酷话语的唇瓣。他撬开勇利紧闭的牙关，卷起那条软舌肆意地吸吮着。勇利在愣了一下以后闭上眼睛回应他，他们专注于这个亲吻，仿佛不这样做的话下一秒就会倒地死去。

“直到昨天早上我还是一名赏金猎人，”他们分开后维克托低声说，“脑子里想的除了如何杀更多的仿生人，就只有攒钱买山羊，来避免邻居们不怀好意的目光。而现在我和你在这里，被我所熟悉的旧世界追杀——我也想不明白事情是怎么到了这一步，但是这已经不重要了。在人类和仿生人之间，我选择了你。你究竟还在怀疑什么？其他的怎样都好，只要是你就行——”

他说得语无伦次，不过勇利看起来也不在意这些了，他的状态更加不稳定。他发狂似的紧紧揪着维克托的双臂，抓得他发疼，“吻我，维克托，吻我，”他用一种快要哭了的语气说，“求你……”

勇利早就已经处于崩溃的边缘了，这个认知让维克托几近心碎。从什么时候开始的呢？今天？昨天？或者更早——在他下决心从火星逃来地球之前？维克托不知道勇利脑子里那些弯弯绕绕的想法，但是至少，他知道勇利现在需要什么。

“也许现在我说什么也没法让你明白了。”他怜爱地搂紧勇利的腰肢，感受对方的双手穿过他的头发扣住后脑，再逐渐下滑环住了他的脖颈，“但至少我还可以付诸行动。”

“我只要你。我会让你牢牢地记住这一点。”

他们用近乎撕扯的力度接吻，一路跌跌撞撞地回到了房间。衣物一路散落在地上，没人去管那些。勇利的双手不安分地在维克托的身上游走，他的手掌用了些力抚摸着维克托精壮的腰身，又一路向上到了肌肉线条优美的胸膛，用手指玩弄着他的乳头。

维克托很快就被他弄得有些低喘，下体逐渐充血变硬。他一把抓住勇利那只作怪的手，“就这么迫不及待吗？你这个坏东西。”

要不是他知道勇利从下午以来滴水未进，他完全有理由相信勇利已经喝醉了：他的意识已经陷入了一种朦胧的状态，连眼神都有几分呆滞，只是在瞳孔深处毫不掩饰地闪烁着对他眼前这具身体、对维克托的欲望。

“给我……维恰，”他说，语气像是在撒娇又像是在哀求，“让我感受到你……告诉我这是真的……”

维克托怜惜地看着他。“我永远不会拒绝你，你是我的太阳，我的眼、我的手、我的心。相信我，如果你不在我身边，我将寸步难行。”

勇利发出了一声响亮的抽噎，他没有再说话，只是配合地抱住维克托的肩膀，让他在昨天还未消去的吻痕上制造更多的痕迹。

“维克托……”他发出介于欢愉和痛苦之间的喘息。“维克托……”

维克托突然有了一个主意。

他放开了勇利，后者因为身体接触的减少不满地哼了一下，想要抱住他。

“不要着急，勇利，我会让你很舒服的，相信我好吗？”他安抚着对方，调换了一下身体位置，让勇利的分身充分地暴露在自己的视线里。

他先用手套弄了几下，满意地听见勇利发出尖锐的抽气声，柱身逐渐挺立变大，他又揉弄了几下头部，连带着照顾了下面的囊袋，看着铃口缓缓渗出些许前列腺液，就低头把勇利的分身含进了嘴里。

他也并没有这方面的经验，以前也从来没有想过以这样的形式来取悦一个男人。但是这件事就如此自然而然地发生了，似乎就像他刚才所说的那样，只要是勇利。

只要对方是勇利，他就可以去做任何事情。

他害怕把勇利弄疼，一开始就只是伸出舌尖舔着龟头和冠状沟，等他听见勇利愈发急促的喘息声后才尝试着一点点吞入柱身，双手缓慢地揉搓着根部的两个圆球。他尝试着用舌头去舔柱身，感受着上面凸起的血管，然后小心翼翼地模拟性交的动作吞吐起来。

勇利口齿不清地哭喊着什么，他没听清，继续专心为勇利口交。不过很快他就集中不起来了——下体传来了湿润的被舔舐的触感，勇利把他的分身也含进了嘴里。

这下他们似乎较起了劲，好胜欲在奇怪的地方被点燃。得益于勇利强大的学习能力，虽然他只在之前为维克托口交过一次，但是却完完全全掌握到了要领。灼热的快感电流一般从下体往大脑窜升，这让他很难再思考别的什么，同时胀得发疼。

小孩子般不服输的想法充斥在他的脑海，于是他更加努力地吞咽着勇利的分身，直到它抵到了喉咙口。

深喉的感觉和想象中一样并不愉快，异物压迫喉咙的感觉让他想要干呕，这在一定程度上冲淡了性快感。他忍着难受继续吞咽着，满意地感受到勇利的分身越来越硬。他的双手放过了囊袋，转而用一种缓慢而色情的方式揉搓着勇利的屁股，手指在穴口处打着转却并不进入。

勇利开始招架不住了，喘息和呻吟占据了他的绝大多数精力，让他无法继续含住维克托的分身，但他还是锲而不舍地用双手帮维克托套弄着，用舌头舔着柱身。

维克托知道他快要高潮了，他让勇利的分身稍稍退出一点，用力地吸吮着。勇利的身体过了电一般开始痉挛，接着一股带着腥气的热流就冲进了他的嘴里。他本来想学勇利昨天那样全部吞下，转念一想，这种人去楼空的地方不太可能考虑到偶然闯入的访客的生理需求，它们大概还能有别的用途。

维克托吐出了嘴里的精液，将它们倒在勇利的小腹上。“明明才过了一天就有这么多了？是我没有喂饱勇利吗？”

“维克托……你这个混蛋……”勇利羞得不敢去看他，自暴自弃地用胳膊捂住双眼。维克托将他的手臂移开，温柔地亲吻着他的眼睛和额头，舔去他眼角渗出的泪水。

“看着我，勇利。没事的，我在这里……”维克托不停地对勇利重复着安抚的话语。没有任何缘由，仿佛就只是他自己想这么说。想让勇利鲜明地感受到自己的存在、想让那双眼睛永远看着自己、想用所有的方法告诉勇利自己的爱、想从他身上得到相同的回应……

勇利露出一个近乎悲伤的微笑，顺从地打开双腿，“我在看着你啊维恰，你知道我有多么倾慕你吗……”有了第一次的经验，再为勇利扩张就容易了许多，维克托很快就探入了第三根手指。勇利喘息着攀住他的肩膀，“在我的目光为你停留之前，我就已经倾慕于你了。”

维克托的心狠狠地颤了一下，他的心脏组织似乎正在分崩离析，变得像棉花糖一样膨胀，充满了幸福的甜蜜。他用手指用力剐蹭着勇利的敏感点，听着勇利一声高过一声的浪叫，感受着手臂环在身上的重量。

“维克托——你不要碰那里，我要——”勇利的话音戛然而止。他的前端又颤颤巍巍地立了起来，肠道缠紧了维克托的手指，这让他费了一点功夫拔出，指尖离开穴口的时候发出啵的一声，透明的肠液拉出了几道银丝。

“是干性高潮呢，就像女孩子一样……被我的手指操真的有那么爽吗，勇利？”维克托把沾满肠液的手指伸到勇利眼前，“勇利更喜欢哪个呢？手指还是肉棒？”

勇利大口喘着气，高潮的快感几乎夺走了他说话与思考的能力，所以他只是失神地望着维克托。这让维克托玩心更甚，他重复了一遍刚才的话，“勇利更喜欢哪个？不说话的话我就不做了哦。”

“相信我……哈，你不会想让你的那玩意儿在放射性微尘中暴露太久的。”勇利稍稍回过神后毫不客气地说，他舔了舔嘴唇，维克托看得呼吸一滞，“在你变成特障人士之前，操我，快点。”

“这可是你自己说的，你可不要后悔……”维克托假装咬牙切齿，他将勇利翻了过去，让他趴在床垫上，勇利顺从地用胳膊肘支撑起自己，摆出一个更方便维克托插入的姿势。

“乖孩子……”维克托在勇利的屁股上拍了一巴掌，抓着他的大腿把整根顶了进去。上一次他们做爱的时候，勇利还是一个生涩、紧张过头的处男，这让他花了不少时间安抚他、帮助对方一点点打开自己的身体。而现在他们都已经从上一次汲取了足够多的经验。勇利毫不克制地从口中发出一声声媚叫，随着维克托的动作把床板摇晃得嘎吱直响，听起来非常狂野粗俗，这又进一步助长了他们的兴奋。

“啊……维克托……再多顶一下那里……”勇利叫着，他已经被潮水一般的快感冲去了所有的羞涩，不知满足地渴求着更多。维克托抚摸着他侧腰上手感极好的皮肤，让勇利回过头与他接吻。

“是这里吗？勇利喜欢我这样上你吗？”他气喘吁吁地问，勇利被顶得直翻白眼，分身硬梆梆地戳在床单上。“我喜欢……喜欢维克托……”

“这样才好，我喜欢在做爱时诚实的勇利。”维克托的手顺着腰摸到了小腹，握住了勇利的分身帮他撸动着。勇利的身体颤抖起来——他夹紧了维克托。维克托舒爽地叹了口气，内壁的软肉像是有自我意识一样蠕动着、缠在他的欲望上，让他有一种被包容的温暖感觉。

“好大啊……感觉都要变成维克托的形状了……”勇利下意识地嘟囔着，换来了维克托新一轮的大力顶弄，“等等！不要那么快……哈啊……又要去了！“

“不要……勇利，跟我一起……”维克托伏在他身上耳语，两人的身体严丝合缝地贴在一起，热量从两人相贴的地方源源不断地产生蔓延，让他们的脑子也变得不再清醒。

“维克托，让我看看你……”勇利的嗓子因为哭喊有点沙哑，他转过来把维克托推倒在床垫上，扶住因为刚才的动作从体内滑出的分身，直直坐了下去。

勇利伸出颤抖的手捧住维克托的脸，迫不及待地吻了下去。维克托迎上了他的唇瓣。他们用一种不容分说的气势接吻，迫切地、强硬地。他能感觉到勇利身上那副假装镇定的盔甲正在逐渐松动，但是还不够。他还需要更多……

“来依赖我吧……多依赖我一点，勇利……”话语没有经过大脑就脱口而出，勇利在他身上动着，从两人的视角都能看见交合处的淫靡场景。他试着挺动腰身，由于他和勇利的频率并不同步，他顶到了更深处，勇利的呻吟声变得更加甜腻，从他嘴里说出的话也逐渐失去理性，“我害怕……维克托，我害怕……”

“害怕什么？”他坐了起来把勇利抱在怀里，肉刃在甬道里冲刺，勇利哭喊着让他慢一点，“勇利不回答的话我可是不会停下来的哦。”

“害怕维克托……哈啊……害怕你只是在和我逢场作戏，可是我已经离不开维克托你了……”勇利抱紧了维克托的脖子，眼泪止不住往下流。他的眼泪顺着脸颊流到维克托的肩膀上，维克托感觉自己的皮肤甚至心脏都被灼伤了。

“勇利你真是笨蛋……我都说了那么多次我只需要勇利，你为什么就是不肯相信我呢？”维克托叹气，勇利的内壁不自然地收紧，他知道这是高潮的前兆，他继续挺动着，不管不顾地说：

“过去也好未来也好，我什么也不在意了。只要有勇利，只要你还在我身边。”

“只要勇利还和我在一起，我就有勇气去面对任何事情。”

“所以就像勇利离不开我一样，我也同等地离不开勇利啊。”

“勇利不相信我也没关系，不相信自己也没关系。我还有一辈子的时间说给你听。我可以重复一百遍一千遍……只要那是你。”

勇利射了出来，收紧的内壁带来了更深层次的刺激，也让维克托没忍住释放在他的体内。高潮的同时他像一个迷路很久终于找到了家的孩子大哭出声，紧紧搂着维克托的脖子哭得上气不接下气。山洪暴发一般的剧烈情感似乎通过勇利传到了维克托的内心，带着一种摧枯拉朽的气势，让他跟着勇利一起颤抖起来。

过了很久勇利终于停止了哭泣，靠在维克托的肩膀上轻轻抽噎着。他们筋疲力尽地倒在床上，满身粘腻，但是已经没有人在意这个了。维克托拉过被子盖住他们的身体，二人赤身裸体地拥抱在一起。

“我爱你，”维克托面对勇利，“我爱你。”他重复着这句话，尽管这么做让他幼稚得像个得到了新玩具的孩子。他亲昵地与勇利耳鬓厮磨，后者被他过长的额发挠得咯咯直笑。

“你知道这不是真的，”勇利捧住他的脸，大拇指轻柔地摩挲着他的眼底，“我是仿生人，你也是。我们没有心。”

“那就让它这样吧，”维克托气鼓鼓地哼了一声，见鬼他还真是越来越幼稚了，“我爱你。”

勇利低低地笑了一声，这笑声让他心里麻酥酥的，他便突然觉得当个幼稚鬼也没什么了。

“既然这样的话，”他听见勇利说，“我也爱你。”

“我爱你超过世上的一切。”

管他的。所有这些——是不是仿生人也好，他们还有几年好活也好，这份感情的真假也好——已经不重要了。他们正蜷缩在这间高度基皮化的废旧公寓里，交换着似是而非的山盟海誓。这就够了。

“你先睡一会吧，”勇利钻出了被窝，把食指点在他的鼻尖上阻止了他的抗议，“我们还是有一个人醒着比较好。”

维克托知道他是什么意思。数不清的赏金猎人大概已经接到了任务，两个极度危险的枢纽6型仿生人——其中一个还是前列宁格勒最优秀的赏金猎人。他们会遭到前赴后继的追杀，就算他们逃到世界尽头也是如此。

跳出来看，这一切都显得那么荒诞不经。

不过他现在还有更重要的事情需要考虑，虽然他确实困倦得不行。他挣扎着抓住了勇利的衣角。“陪在我身边，哪里也不要去。答应我。”

回答是一个落在脸颊上的轻吻，和带着几分缱绻的笑意：“说什么傻话？我已经逃到自己的世界尽头了。”

勇利在房间里四处搜寻，最后竟然意外地发现了一台咖啡机。老旧，但还可以使用。

他为自己煮了一杯黑咖啡。这种饮料是否对仿生人有用呢？他不知道，不过这种做法显然更有仪式感，这让他很喜欢。

卧室里维克托翻了个身。他实在太累了，白天的事情耗尽了他的精力，所以现在就轮到勇利出场了不是吗？

勇利喝了一大口咖啡。这一次他发自内心地、快活地笑起来。


End file.
